Of Memories and Melodies
by WritingBookworm
Summary: Sometimes we are not just connected through hearts, but through music as well. For Cherished Tenshi's 100 Song Theme Challenge. Characters and pairings will vary.
1. The Promised Beginning

**Challenge: 100 Song Theme Challenge**

**Prompt: The Promised Beginning**

**Character: Axel**

**Pairings: None**

**Rating: K**

**1/100**

* * *

Axel knew right away that this would be interesting.

As much as he hated playing babysitter, he was a little intrigued (though he'd never admit it to anyone else). After all, that pint-sized blonde had a Keyblade. A Keyblade. Keybladers weren't exactly common in the Organization. So far, Roxas could almost be called a zombie- frankly, given his first week here, he had been surprised that Roxas could talk at all.

And yet. . .

There was something about Roxas that he really liked. He couldn't quite place his finger on it. Was it the fact that it was amusing to see him very slowly adjust to Organization like a toddler getting used to the world? Was it because he was the Nobody of the Keyblade's Chosen? Or maybe because he seemed to posess a certain kind of light that no other Organization member did?

Whatever it was, he'd find out soon enough. But for now, it was time to test this kid out and see what skills he had. If he had to babysit, then he'd at least like to babysit someone who could hold their own in a fight.

Axel held his hand up. Subsequently, a wispy, human-sized black oval with traces of dark purple appeared out of thin air. A Corridor of Darkness. This was it- the boy's first mission.

Time to see what he was made of.

Number VIII set his shoulders even farther back than they initially had been, then strode into the Corridor with an air of purpose. Roxas was right on his heels.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the start. ^.^ Each 'chapter' will probably be about this length since it's a Challenge, and Challenge chapters are usually very short but sweet. There might be a few ones that are 1K+ from time to time, since I do have a habit of getting lengthy. As for the songs, I'm gonna aim to incorporate the overall feel of the track usually, but I may sometimes base it off of the title depending on whether or not I can draw something from the feel.**

**So there's that. Hope you liked it. :)**


	2. Dearly Beloved

**Challenge: 100 Theme Song Challenge**

**Prompt: Dearly Beloved**

**Character: Kairi**

**Pairings: Mostly platonic SoKaiRi, some SoKai if you squint.**

**Rating: K**

**2/100**

* * *

Kairi was starting to make a habit out of going to the little island.

There she would not run, hang out or fight with toy swords like she used to. Rarely she could even speak, only talking to Tidus, Selphie and Wakka on ocassion. What could she say? Her whole experience- Destiny Islands being swallowed up by Heartless, discovering she was a Princess of Heart, waking up from a coma to find one of her best friends dissipating into gold dust and the other one possessed by a truly evil man- had changed her.

For the better or worse, she could not say.

Now she merely stood on the sand, letting the sand mold to the shape of her feet and the wind ruffle her red strands. At first she had usually sat on the beach, but after a while she discovered that she liked standing better. She usually felt more firm that way. Her wide blue eyes were glued to the ocean of the same color, watching the waves descend on the shore before pulling back again.

Somewhere out there, beyond the horizon, were other worlds. Somewhere out there were probably others who wanted the great Kingdom Hearts for themselves.

Somewhere out there. . . was Sora.

Her heart began bleeding tears right when his name entered her mind.

Kairi rested both of her hands on her chest and bent her head. The silence was agonizing and threatened to tear her to pieces. She wanted to talk to both Sora and Riku, see them smile, play and hang out together like they did in the good old days.

The good old days. . . She almost laughed. They hadn't been long ago, yet it seemed as if she'd aged ten years since then.

Yes, the gold old days were long since gone.

She. . . She . . . She wanted to help. To do anything to get them back sooner. But all she could do was be confined on the islands. Right then, she could almost feel Riku's pain.

There was only one thing she could do.

She would wait.

How simple it seemed, waiting. How easy it appeared to constantly have unswerving faith in her friends and to know that they would not come back, wondering if they were okay or in danger or hurt or maybe even dead and all she could do-

No.

She couldn't afford to think like that.

Kairi drew in the salty sea air before letting it back out. She would have faith. She remember them and keep her memories close to her heart.

She would wait.

Yes, she would wait.

She would wait. . . For them.

Because Sora and Riku- her dearly beloveds- were worth waiting for.

* * *

**A/N: This piece really caught me off guard. Maybe it was just late when I wrote this, but tears were actually starting to pop up in Most people say Kairi's weak, but now I would have to disagree. She has such a strong inner strength within her that. . . it really amazes me. I honestly hope Squeenix explores that strength more.**

**Thank you narwhalsrssmexy for reviewing!**


End file.
